


Tradición de Nochebuena

by MoeRoronoa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeRoronoa/pseuds/MoeRoronoa
Summary: Magnus, Alec y Maryse pasarán la nochebuena con una compañía inesperada.





	1. Chapter 1

Tocaron a la puerta.  
Se sorprendió, ya que todos los comensales ya se encontraban a la mesa.  
-¿Esperamos a alguien más?- preguntó su novio.  
Magnus negó con la cabeza.  
Se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
Allí estaba él, en el pasillo, bien trajeado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-¡Hijo!- y lo abrazó efusivamente.  
A Magnus le recorrió un escalofrío.  
Cuando se separaron, preguntó con normalidad.  
-¿Que hay para cenar?


	2. Chapter 2

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- le preguntó alegremente.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- le costó preguntarle.  
-¿Tú que crees?  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz masculina.  
Al notar su interés, Magnus se interpuso entre la puerta y su padre.  
-¡Que desconfiado!- se ofendió- Solo quiero pasar la Nochebuena contigo. Ya que ahora eres mortal, creí que sería una buena ocasión de empezar una tradición familiar. No sabemos cuanto tiempo te queda de vida.  
Magnus no se movió.  
-No te creo.  
-Te lo he pedido educadamente- su padre se le acercó y le susurró- O me dejas pasar y cenamos disfrutando de una gran velada con tus invitados o los mato a todos.  
-¿Magnus?  
-Todo va bien Alexander- le contestó a su novio.  
-¿Alexander?  
-Hagamos un trato- cambió la conversación tan rápido como pudo.  
-Si así puedo de una vez por todas cenar y pasar tiempo contigo, me parece bien.  
Tus invitados no sufrirán daño alguno de mi persona.  
-Tu no eres una persona.  
-No dañaré a tus invitados- le miró desafiante- ¿Te quedas más tranquilo?  
En vez de contestarle, Magnus se apartó y le dejó entrar.


	3. Chapter 3

Materializó un sillón digno de su realeza y se sentó.  
A su derecha estaba una mujer, a su izquierda su hijo y en frente ese tal Alexander.  
-Siento presentarme sin haber sido invitado- dijo sin pestañear- Es grosero por mi parte, pero quería pasar una velada con mi hijo y como parte de nuestro trato, no os puedo dañar. Si fuera por mi les mataría aquí mismo, pero un trato es un trato.  
Alexander movió los labios pero no salió ni una sola palabra.  
-Padre.  
-Es solo para asegurarme de que no me interrumpen y es indoloro.  
-¡PADRE!  
-Déjame un minuto más- sus ojos gatunos aparecieron- Antes de permitir que charlemos civilizadamente, quiero darte las gracias, Alexander. Si no fuera por ti, mi hijo no me hubiera dado toda su magia. Ahora tengo tanto poder que, como habéis podido comprobar, puedo andar a mis anchas por este mundo.  
Sus ojos gatunos desaparecieron cuando terminó de hablar.  
-Solo Magnus me puede llamar Alexander- dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar.  
Asmodeus estalló en carcajadas.  
-De todo lo que le he dicho solo le ha molestado que le llamara Alexander.  
-Alec- le dijo enfadado.  
Liderazgo, poder; valentía...  
-Ya veo por que te has encaprichado de él- se dirigió a Magnus.  
-No es un capricho- le dijo enojado- Le quiero.  
-Nos queremos- dijo rápidamente Alec.  
-De mi hijo estoy seguro, sacrificó mucho por ti. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Eres digno de él?  
Alec se puso rojo de rabia, estalló y se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a Magnus, se sentó encima de él y empezó a besarle ardientemente. Le empezó a desabrochar la camisa morada y la mujer carraspeó. Al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, Alec se sonrojó y Magnus le cogió la mano con cariño. Los dos sonrieron.  
Nunca había visto a su hijo tan feliz y tenía mezclados varios sentimientos contradictorios.  
Se alegraba pero a la vez estaba celoso, ni cuando era niño lo había visto así.  
-La comida se enfría- fue la primera vez que habló la mujer- Por cierto, soy Maryse y Alec es mi hijo.  
-Creía que era la criada- le dijo sinceramente- No tiene las runas.  
-Padre.  
-No importa Magnus- le tranquilizó Maryse- Pecados del pasado. A todos nos llega la hora de pagarlos.  
-¿Incluso yo?- le dijo interesado por sus palabras.  
-A todos- le contestó mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
-Entonces admite que por culpa de los pecados de su hijo, el mío ha pagado un alto precio.  
-Mamá.  
-Padre.  
-No ha sido culpa de mi hijo lo de su pérdida de magia, sino suya. Según tengo entendido fue su condición para ayudarle.  
-Para ayudar a su otro hijo- le gustaba esa mujer. Le estaba haciendo frente sin inmutarse, sin una pizca de miedo. Mujer valiente o estúpida.  
Maryse agarró el cuchillo de cortar la carne y antes de que Alec o Magnus pudieran impedírselo, se lo clavó en su mano derecha.  
Sabía que no le causaría ningún dolor pero no iba a permitir que se metieran con ninguno de sus hijos, por muy Príncipe del Infierno que fuera.  
Paralizó el tiempo para que ni Alec ni Magnus vieran ni se enterasen de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.  
Su cuerpo absorbió el cuchillo.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Era demasiado previsible!  
Asmodeus tenía curiosidad que más se le ocurría a esa extraña e insignificante mujer.  
Si no hubiera sido por el dichoso trato...  
-Mi turno.  
Maryse sintió como tocaban su clítoris y empezó a gritar de asombro y puro placer.  
No, placer no, esa palabra se quedaba corta con lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Al segundo se corrió y sus bragas se empaparon.  
-Como ya he comentado antes, puedo hacer muchas cosas desde que tengo la magia de mi hijo. Dime la verdad, ¿quieres que pare?  
-Si- las palabras brotaron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo- pero quiero que me toques tu.  
Maryse se levantó y le besó. Esperaba que de un momento a otro, volviese a utilizar el truco de la parálisis o el de la verdad, pero no lo hizo.  
Se sorprendió cuando su lengua reaccionó a la suya, se juntaron y empezaron a explorarse la boca el uno al otro.  
Maryse gimió sin poder evitarlo.  
Sin dejar de besarse, las manos de Asmodeus se deslizaron y le arrancó la blusa.  
Le acarició los pechos y Maryse no podía pensar con claridad.  
Estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien. Era alagador, placentero; excitante y peligroso. Todo a la vez.  
Asmodeus se apartó por que quería ver sus pechos desnudos. Sus pezones tan rosados y duros le excitaron aún más.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la miraba así, tan deseable y tan salvajemente.  
Maryse se desnudó por completo. Estaba nerviosa por su reacción, ya no era tan joven y había partes de su cuerpo que no le gustaban.  
Al no reaccionar, se empezó a masturbar delante de él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
Antes de que llegará a introducirse los dedos, él la paró agarrándola por el brazo. Le chupó los dedos de las manos, uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo.  
Maryse no aguantaba más, el deseo la estaba consumiendo.  
Asmodeus hizo desaparecer todos los muebles e hizo aparecer una cama.  
Maryse se tumbó encima de ella y él la siguió.  
-Quiero saber lo que se siente al tener un verdadero Príncipe del Infierno dentro de mí.  
Aunque el primer beso fue excitantes y los demás le gustaron, esta vez no podía perder más el tiempo besándola. No podía aguantar más. Hizo desaparecer su ropa.  
Con la primera penetración Maryse sintió su cuerpo en llamas y gritó como nunca lo había hecho  
Y con la segunda... la tercera... la cuarta...  
Cada vez era mejor que la anterior.  
El apartamento empezó a arder, a medida que el sexo iba aumentando.


	5. Chapter 5

Se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y volvieron a colocar todo en su sitio.  
Asmodeus volvió a iniciar el tiempo.  
Alec y Magnus vieron como Maryse agarraba el cuchillo de cortar la carne y se lo clavaba en la mano derecha.  
Su cuerpo absorbió el cuchillo.  
-Después de intentar matar a un Príncipe del Infierno con un ridículo cuchillo de cortar carne, ¿podemos cenar ya o ahora lo intentará con una cuchara?  
Maryse se rió y Alec y Magnus se quedaron estupefactos.  
-Eso lo dejaremos para el año que viene.  
-¿Entonces lo haremos tradición?- preguntó Asmodeus esperanzado.  
-¿Alec?- preguntó a uno y luego a otro- ¿Magnus? Por mi no hay problema.  
-Pero si ha sido un desastre.  
-Reconozco que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero por nuestros hijos haremos lo que sea. Podemos ir mejorando. Además como dice el refrán: una vez al año no hace daño, ¿verdad?  
-¿Solo una?  
Lo que quedó de velada Asmodeus y Maryse se lo pasaron hablando de quién era mejor hijo: Alec o Magnus.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus le dio las gracias por no romper el trato y haberse comportado, más o menos aceptable.  
Asmodeus abrazó a Alec y este le pilló totalmente desprevenido pero como era importante para su novio, no se apartó.  
Le dijo un escueto "adiós hasta el año que viene" a Maryse y se marchó.


End file.
